


<Greetings>

by skullmoss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatlogs, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullmoss/pseuds/skullmoss
Summary: She's always been interested in aliens, but not once did Pidge ever consider she'd be interested IN an alien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> got it in my head that pidge/shay would be stinking adorable, seeing as both have brothers and would have a good gentle, big & angry, small aesthetic so this is a drabble for now that may at the very least lead to a chatlog sort of fic. maybe. who knows, i just want to see this pairing happen because pidge is the one who should get an alien girlfriend.

It begins with a few messages.

<Hello> and <I’d like to pick your brain about your species.>

Aliens have always been a curiosity for Pidge, long before her brother took to beyond the skies and it was just her father who was in the Garrison’s space program.

Aliens for her were like ponies to other little girls, literature about aliens, television shows about aliens, clothes with an alien mascot on them, stuffed toys of little green men with big bulging eyes she’d curl up with in bed, tell stories about to her mother.

Her Bat Mitzvah theme would have been aliens, had things not gone… _bad_  when she turned thirteen. Had her father and brother come home, instead of setting dinner up for two people now she still set it to four. She was smart, grades beyond people who would have been her classmates, which is why she’d have applied to the vocational school that was the Garrison space cadet program like Matt had before her, but as someone who was smart, _is_  smart, she couldn’t help but think that there was more intelligence out there beyond the swatch of blue sky.

Shit happens, and she’s now fourteen going on fifteen and spending her early-to-mid teenage years in space, piloting a lion, set to be a defender of the universe before she even hits her growth spurt (if she ever _will_  hit her growth spurt). And there are aliens.

 _She knew it_. But there’s no one to shove this into anyone’s face, and it’s a bitter reminder constantly that for all her brother and her shared about aliens, it’s him who’s suffering, so there can’t even be the satisfying “We were right” if she ever finds him and her father.

 _When_  she finds him and her father.

But it begins with a few messages, following the Balmera, following their second _major_ success in actually being Defenders of the Universe by defending another group of aliens. She’s kept in touch with an Arusian, a young genderless one named…Nancee (at least, they told her to call them Nancee and so she will, even if she wishes it was something a bit more extraterrestrial). 

And now there’s Hunk’s friend, Shay. The large behemoth of a rock lady who is gentle and softspoken, someone she’s barely talked to but who Hunk has talked a lot about. And while Pidge keeps jokingly referring to Shay as Hunk’s “girlfriend-not-girlfriend” and while he keeps saying they’re “just friends,” Pidge is also curious about Shay and her people.

So she asks Hunk for a means of contacting Shay, to which he gets excited, tells Allura to let him add Pidge’s communicator to the encrypted chat already set up between Hunk’s comm and the comm Allura had given Shay.

“Oh man, I’m so glad you want to talk to her!” Hunk says as they sit in his room, setting up a chat log, “She’s got a _lot_  to say, and honestly she asks me so many questions it’s sometimes hard to keep track. She’s gonna be _thrilled_  to have someone else to talk to.”

“That’s me,” Pidge quips, only half-listening as she sits and doodles on her tablet, “A helper.”

So that’s how it begins. Sitting in Hunk’s room, getting a connection going, Hunk hovering over her shoulder as she sends out the first few messages to the soft-spoken alien she’s barely met.

Funny.

Maybe she should have started with <Greetings>.

Isn’t that usually how extraterrestrial communications start?

But this is _only_ a start. 


End file.
